


Tic

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [20]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo est toujours coupé au même endroit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic

Bilbo avait constamment son oreille gauche blessée par les dents du dragon. Smaug le lui mordillait jusqu'à sang, prenant ce liquide bordeaux qu'il appréciait tant.

Parfois, Smaug laissait du répit et s'attaquait à l'autre oreille le temps de cicatriser ou passait sa langue comme si ça allait le soigner.

Cependant, Smaug ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer ses dents contre l'oreille de Bilbo, le hobbit en frissonnait. Il arrivait alors que Bilbo goûte son sang lorsque Smaug venait chercher sa langue avec la sienne.

Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, au final.


End file.
